Clairvoyance
Clairvoyance is a 'targeted' Summoner spell. It is mainly used for scouting, aiming skills, avoiding enemy ganks and setting up ganks of your own. It cannot detect invisible units, but it can see into brush. Unlike wards, Clairvoyance need not be "placed" into a specific patch of brush, but instead reveals all brush within its range. Strategy * Clairvoyance is generally taken by a support champion such as or so that carries may choose more self-serving Summoner Spells. * On Summoner's Rift, use Clairvoyance early on the enemy fountain (between 5 and 15s) to see enemies' starting items and lane setup. ** Enemy champions' items will be updated on the summary window (Tab or O). * Clairvoyance is primarily used to check the enemy jungler's progress, and prevent ganks from the jungler or laners that are "MIA". * If you know the enemy jungler is invading your jungle, cast Clairvoyance at their probable location, hopefully catching them off guard and granting your team a kill. * You can use Clairvoyance during a team fight near brush to prevent your team from losing line of sight. * can further reduce the cooldown, allowing more control of the map without putting yourself at risk. (Tooltip claims that the lowest cooldown is 43seconds; Summoner's Insight included) Notes * If Clairvoyance only extends over half of a brush patch, an enemy unit can remain unseen in the other half. * The "eye" that is placed at the Clairvoyanced area can be seen by the enemy, even if it is in the fog of war. * Clairvoyance will reset the markers for neutral monster camps on the minimap. * Casting Clairvoyance does not interrupt channel. * The "eye" (green by ally and red by enemy) of the effect indicates its duration. Trivia * Clairvoyance and have the shortest cooldown of all the summoner spells. Patch History now maintains sight on units revealed by Clairvoyance for 5 seconds instead of extending the duration by 2 seconds. V1.0.0.136: * Fixed a bug where would disappear if the caster died. V1.0.0.129: * Cooldown increased to 70 seconds from 55 seconds. * Improved Clairvoyance increases duration by 2 seconds, down from 4 and no longer reduces the cooldown. V1.0.0.125: * and wards will now properly update the creep camp map icons. V1.0.0.97: * can now be used without breaking stealth. V1.0.0.61: * Mystical Vision (mastery) now properly adjusts cooldown. * Willpower ( mastery) no longer affects cooldown. V1.0.0.52: * Cooldown reduced to 55 from 60. V0.9.25.34: * Mystical Vision (mastery): duration bonus increased to 4 seconds from 3 seconds. V0.9.25.21: * Duration increased to 6 from 4. * Mystical Vision (mastery) now increases duration by 3 seconds from 2 second. V0.9.22.16: Remake * Now reveals a location on the map for 4 seconds. * Mystical Vision (mastery) now increases the duration for 2 seconds and reduces the cooldown by 5 seconds. V0.9.22.7: * Sight range reduced to 1800 from 2000. * Vision is now blocked by line of sight. V0.8.22.115: * Fixed a bug that caused Mystical Vision mastery to not work. V0.8.21.110: * Mystical Vision (mastery): ** Increased stealth detection duration to 30 seconds from 15 seconds. ** Increased total timer bonus to 30 seconds from 15 seconds. June 26, 2009 Patch: * Cooldown reduced to 2 minutes from 2.5 minutes. * Mystical Vision (mastery) increases the duration of by 15 seconds. In addition, the first 15 seconds of grant stealth detection. June 19, 2009 Patch: * With the recent nerf to sight being restricted by terrain we have decided to keep them indestructible and see if they are still too powerful. * Sight radius increased to 2000 from 1650. June 12, 2009 Patch: *Reworked ** Cooldown decreased to 150 from 180 sec. ** can no longer be cast inside of terrain or see over terrain. ** can now be destroyed by casting on top of opposing Clairvoyances. May 23, 2009 Patch: * Fixed a bug that caused to remain post duration ending. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Fixed a bug that caused to remain post duration ending. May 9, 2009 Patch: * Cooldown increased to 180 from 90 sec. April 25, 2009 Patch: * Reduced duration of to 6 minutes from 8 minutes. Alpha Week 6: * Cast range increased to 1100 from 800. * Sight radius decreased to 1650 from 1800. Alpha Week 4: * Cooldown decreased to 90 seconds from 2 minutes. * Sight range increased to 1800 from 1500. }} cs:Clairvoyance de:Hellsehen en:Clairvoyance fr:Clairvoyance pl:Jasnowidzenie